This invention relates to cement compositions and a method for retarding the setting of cements, as well as to compositions and final products containing cements and a novel retarding agent.
It is known that in some cases it is necessary to add retarding agents to cement to decrease the rate of hydration and to increase the time before the commencement and/or the termination of the setting period. These retarding agents are used for multiple purposes, in particular to offset the accelerating effect of high ambient temperatures, thereby facilitating work, for example, in tropical countries or in the summertime in temperate countries, or under subterranean conditions. Where the ambient temperature is not a problem, the retarders can be used to increase the normal time for softness and workability of cement mixtures and to allow, for example, long distance transport, continuous injection, pumping, etc.